Sorrow and desperation
by Akuma4
Summary: Something i wrote while at home. A light hearted story really, lol, j/k. Be warned, not for those who cannot accept some of the darker things of humanity.


Sorrow and Desperation  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this fan-fic. But be warned. This is not just my first Taito, not only my first digimon, not only my first limesh fan-fic, but the first one I have ever written, so enjoy! This is just something I wrote in a lighthearted moment. Lol, j/k. Oh, and by the way, there are some traces of violence/minor sexuality so if your not of proper age, which I'm not sure the 18 year old thing even applies here, don't read. Frankly Charlotte, I don't give a damn. Lol, sorry, just had to do that, but a gold star to everyone who knows what it means. Enjoy!! * * *  
  
"Hey, Yamato, will you come in here for a minute?" Takeru called to Yamato from the kitchen. He got up from the couch in the living room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. "Hey, what's up little brother?" Takeru was standing in the kitchen, holding a sharp looking knife in his hand over the counter. "Yamato, will you do something for me?" "Sure Takeru, what is it?" Yamato was worried, there was something in Takeru's voice that was bothering him, it was the complete lack of emotion. "Yamato, will you take care of Hikari for me?" "W-what?" "Just promise that you'll take care of Hikari for me, please Yamato, promise me..." "Uhhh, yea sure, hey little brother, are you feeling all right?" "I'm fine, now, Yamato." With those words, Takeru took the knife in his hands and plunged it through his chest. "TAKERU!!!!!!" Yamato shouted as he rushed to his brothers body as it fell to the ground. Takeru had a slight smile on his lips, and his mouth moved slightly and Yamato heard his brother speak his last words. He said in a slight whisper, barely audible, "Good-bye...."  
  
Yamato woke up screaming. He suddenly realized that he was in his room, and he was safe here, and for a moment almost thought that his little brother was still alive, not dead and buried in his grave and Yamichaya cemetery. But these hopes were unfounded, as Takeru was still dead, and Yamato still cursed himself for not being able to help him. Yamato couldn't see anything around him in his room, not just because it was the middle of the night, but because his room was painted black, with black almost everything. With a shuddering sigh, he fell back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Taichi, get up!!" Taichi slowly groaned as he heard his little sister calling him from the hallway. "Taichi, get up!!! You'll be late for school!!" Suddenly, Taichi looked at his clock and gasped. He really was late. He jumped out of bed, messily got dressed, and ran down the hall. He heard Hikari giggling at him. "Umm, Taichi, aren't you supposed to wear your underwear on the inside of your pants?" Taichi looked down, and sure enough his underwear was on the outside. "Ack!" He ran back to his room, got dressed the right way, and ran outside to try and catch the bus to school. Of course, he missed it. Swearing to himself, he grabbed his bike, hoping the teacher wouldn't be to harsh on him. As he rode into the school, he locked his bike to the rack and ran into class.  
  
"Well class, did we also all know that class starting time had moved forward 20 minutes?" Trust Mr. Yagichi to find some way to insult him. "Umm, sorry Mr. Yagichi, I slept in to late this morning, it won't happen again. He quickly found his way to a seat in the back of the class, and looked around, noticing that Yamato wasn't here yet. "Well Mr. Kamiya, it looks like you also aren't late. Mr. Ishta hasn't shown up either." Suddenly, Yamato walked through the door, and walked to the back of the room and found a seat next to Taichi. "Well Mr. Ishta, what's your reason for coming so late to class." "I was late." "Hmm, well, don't let it happen again." Yamato just was silent. Class went by as normal, except that, as usual, Yamato hadn't done any homework, and just sat there in his seat the whole time. After class, he stood up and walked out to of the room. "Mr. Ishta, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yamato stopped walking and walked into the classroom. "Yea, what is it." "Look, you've been late for the past 2 weeks, you've not turned in any work, and your grades have fallen drastically. I know your brothers death has been hard, but get your mind back to school. Now get to your next class." The rest of school went pretty much the same way. After school, Taichi saw Yamato outside of school and ran up to him. "Hey, Yamato, what's wrong man? Why did Yagichi stop you after class." "He told me that I was failing his class and to come in on time." "What's wrong with you, you never had problems like this before." "Yea, whatever, I have to go." With that Yamato turned around and walked around the corner. As Taichi ran around the corner he saw Yamato walking away and Sora standing there yelling at him. "Fine Yamato Ishta, run away like a coward, like a scared little dog with your tale between your legs. I can understand why your brother killed himself, being around someone like you!" Tai couldn't take this, and backhanded Sora with so much force she went sprawling across the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you Sora, why did you have to remind him of that. Can't you see how much pain he is in, and you have the nerve to go and remind him of that! Get the hell out of here before I take it in my mind to beat you again!" After saying that he ran to meet up with Yamato, but he was already gone. Later that night, Taichi was in his room laying on his bed, and was thinking of what had happened earlier that day. He knew Yamato was shaken up, but was he really that bad? His grades had been slipping in school, his attitude completely reserved and taken back from the normal. He was constantly late to everything, and never talked to anyone anymore. Could what happened to Takeru have hurt him that much? He was really worried about Yamato. Suddenly, Hikari walked into his room, holding their phone. "Hey, Taichi, Yamato's on the phone, he want's to talk to you." She put her hand over the phone speaker. "I think something's wrong with him, he doesn't sound right." Taichi picked up the phone and motioned Hikari out of the room. "Yamato, are you there?" From the other side of the phone he heard nothing, but then suddenly, he heard a slight whisper, barely audible, "Good- bye...." Then nothing. "Yamato?! YAMATO!!!" Taichi screamed into the phone, then ran outside, and ran as he could to get to Yamato's apartment. He reached it in minutes, and banged his fists on the door. Slowly, it opened, to reveal Yamato. Taichi gasped at the sight of him. Yamato was still in his school uniform, but it was dirty and torn. His shirt wasn't tucked in, and his face was dirty. He had a particular smell about him, and had a half empty bottle of beer in his hand. Taichi realized that he was drunk. "Yamato! What's wrong? Why are you drinking?" "What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong!! You wanna know what's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! What's wrong is you! What's wrong is my family! What's wrong is this entire damn world!!! So you can all go to hell! Do you hear me Taichi Kamiya!! You can go to hell!! My family can go to hell! The school can go to hell! This country can go to hell!! THIS PLANET CAN GO TO HELL!! And I hope you get there soon, because I'll get lonely without you!! SO DON'T KEEP MY WAITING!!!" With that Yamato ran into his house, with Taichi following at his heels. He ran into his room, opened the desk drawer, and picked up a 9mm handgun. He held it to his head, and shakingly moved his finger to the trigger. Taichi was standing in the entryway to Yamato's room, to shocked to move. "Now Taichi, now, I get to see my brother once more!!" Yamato moved to pull the trigger, but Taichi was too fast. He tackled Yamato to the ground, wrestled the gun away from him, and threw it away. Yamato struggled against Taichi, and tried to punch him, but Taichi dodged out of the way. Yamato tried to hit Taichi again and again, but Taichi dodged out of the way. Suddenly, Yamato broke down, and started sobbing. Taichi cradled Yamato's head in his arms, as Yamato cried into Taichi's chest. Yamato whispered to Taichi, "Damn you Taichi, just let me die, damn you, just let me, die." "Yamato, I can't let you die, because, because..."Well, now or never. "I love you Yamato." Yamato was completely stunned. What had Taichi just said? That he loved him? Taichi really felt this way about him? They had been friends for so long, and Yamato had noticed that Taichi had given him strange looks at sometimes. But could he really love him? Yes, he does love him. All the time they had spent together. How Taichi seemed to always be there for him. Wordlessly, Taichi lifted Yamato's head up and brought his lips to Yamato's, and they engaged in a long, passionate kiss. Slowly, they broke the kiss, and Yamato gasped out loud. Soundlessly, Taichi led Yamato to his bed......  
  
* * *  
  
Two months later, Yamato and Taichi stood outside to large steel gates, and Taichi held Yamato's hand, as Yamato sighed. "Are you ready for this Yamato?" Yamato sighed, and said, "If I don't do this now, I will never do it." Slowly, they opened the gates, and they walked into Yamichaya cemetery.  
  
* * *  
  
Well everyone, that's my fan-fic. I guess that's all there is to it. I hope you liked it. Please send any and all questions, comments, complaints, and threats to rpgmaster67@hotmail.com. Well, sayanora little peoples! 


End file.
